The Twilight 25 1 Sands of Time
by Jewels64
Summary: 25 oneshots and drabbles based on 25 picture prompts. Follow the link given in the prompt, see the picture and read my entry. For the 3rd round of the Twilight 25. All characters welcome and playing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! For those of you who aren't familiar with the Twilight 25, it is a Live Journal community which encourages fan fiction authors to sign up to create one shots or drabbles based on twenty five photographs. The author has three months to complete all writing for all twenty five pictures. I will be posting the links to the prompts that each story is based on. You may want to take a look at the photos first. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your encouragement always means the most to me…**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: www . bit . ly/9shqtV  
**Pen name**: Jewels64  
**Character(s)**: Jasper

**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own a map to Galveston.

* * *

The sounds of the wagon wheels echoed loudly up through my open window. The Widow Merriweather had been kind enough to let me sublet a room while my platoon was stationed here in Galveston. I glanced out the window at the midday sun. Intense heat and humidity rolled through the streets as the citizens of Galveston steadily made their way out of the city.

I quickly buttoned my jacket and slipped my saber into its holster. I took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to saddle my horse. I could see the Widow pacing back and forth in the kitchen, her hand clutching her handkerchief tightly.

"Now Mrs. Merriweather, don't you go fretting yourself into a tizzy. I will be your personal escort to the checkpoint."

"Oh, Major Whitlock, I know I'm being silly, but the thought of leaving this house is crushing my heart. I bore and raised all my children in this house. So many memories."

I walked over to her and pulled a chair out for her to sit down. "Now calm yourself, Mrs. Merriweather. You need to reserve your strength for the trip to Houston. I'm sure nothing will happen to your house. I will still be here for the next couple of days. I will be sure to ride past the house to make sure it is fine. I promise a full report when I get back to Houston."

The Widow smiled at me and I could tell she had visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Major. Your presence in my home, over these past months, has given me much peace of mind. I think I'm ready to go. Just let me take one last look."

We walked outside and she stared at the large Victorian house that was situated right on the main boulevard. The yard was filled with fat blooming hibiscus, jasmine and roses. It was a stately house and it deserved to remain that way.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it, Major?"

Looking back over at the Widow, I tipped my hat to her and escorted her to her carriage.

"No, ma'am. I can honestly say I feel a change coming. Now, let's get you to safety." I agreed and we both smiled sadly at one another as we walked away from the house.

* * *

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta TwiDi who constantly comes through for me! Stay tuned for the next one... **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #2: http://weheartit(dot)com/entry/1309294**

**Pen Name: Jewels 64**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**2. Lies**

I watched as the rain dotted my windshield. I sat silently in the car wrestling with the demons of old.

The neon sign flickered against the inky darkness. Only half of it was alive. _Just like myself._

The half blinking light tortured me. It was like the wink of some over painted whore.

My hand found its way to the door handle.

_You're going in. You can't fight it._

I sighed as I thought of all those bottles lined up perfectly like the soldiers in my platoon.

I had let them down. I was about to let everyone in my life down once again. I craved the numbness that only scotch could deliver. I opened the car door and stepped out into the parking lot. Another rainy night in Forks, Washington. I raked my fingers through my damp hair and walked towards the liquor store.

I pulled open the door of the store only to be assaulted by the overripe smell of patchouli-scented incense. The man behind the counter glared at me. I couldn't tell if he was Pakistani or Afghani, but suddenly the memories came flooding back.

My hands clenched at my khaki trousers, my palms damp with sweat. Out of nowhere, I was thrust back into the arid heat of the desert. Voices loudly talking over the rumblings of the Humvee we were in. Jasper leaning back against the seat, laughing and telling tales of the first time he met Alice. I smiled thinking about Bella and the time I took her to the junior prom.

We reached our destination and all of us scrambled out of the Humvee. Jasper had only walked three steps away from me when it happened. I watched in absolute horror as my best friend was decimated by a land mine.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The man behind the counter said.

"No. No, one can help me." I answered back, feeling the pain once again. It had to go away.

I was trapped in this eternal hell and cheap booze was my only way out.

* * *

**To my lovely beta TwiDi.... Thanks again completing me. I love you BB!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: http: /weheartit(.)com/entry/2017117**

**Pen Name: Jewels64**

**Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own ticket stubs to both Twilight and New Moon.**

**3.**** The Party**

I stood back in the corner of the Newton's game room. I was so out of my element. How I had ever allowed Rose and Alice to persuade me to dress like this was beyond my comprehension. My crush on Edward Cullen was making me do insane, out of character things on a daily basis now. I was genuinely beginning to doubt my sanity. Being at Mike Newton's surprise birthday party wearing not only a dress but fishnet stockings and heels had me wondering if I had finally flipped out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Everyday when I arrived at school, I searched the parking lot for the familiar silver Volvo. I would wait with trepidation besides my rusting, worn red Chevy truck, chewing on the inside of my lip. Even though we sat next to each other during Biology, I was more than certain that Edward Cullen didn't even know that I was alive.

I stood outside in the school parking lot, the fine mist of rain causing my hair to frizz. Brilliant. I was about to enter Biology looking like I stuck my finger in a light socket. I walked through the door and nodded at Mr. Banner. I made my way over to the lab table and sat silently, praying that this would be one of the days that Edward decided to skip school.

No such luck.

He walked in and threw himself down beside me. His long legs stretched out and his backpack hit the floor with an unceremonious clunk. Edward raked his long fingers through those amazing bronze colored locks of his, the fine sheen of mist turning his hair just a shade darker. His hair momentarily behaved as it sat slicked back against his head.

_Oh __God! Kill me now. Wet Edward is hot Edward._

I watched as he unzipped his backpack and fished his biology book out. He pulled out a pen and some paper and immediately began to write. Did I miss something while I was lost in my full on Edward worship?

Edward slid the piece of paper over to me and I looked at his beautiful handwriting.

_Are you going to Newton's party?_

I quickly glanced up at him and he chuckled slightly at the apparent look of shock on my face. I had no intentions of going anywhere near Mike Newton's party but all of a sudden my plans seemed to have changed. I just nodded dumbly at Edward and was rewarded with one of his sexy, yet somewhat crooked smiles.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class. I started to put my books into my backpack when I felt Edward's fingers circle my wrist.

"So what do you say, Swan? Want to go with me to Newton's party?"

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

Edward looked a little perplexed. "No. Why would you think I was joking?"

"Well, hmmmm, let's see, Edward. We've been sitting next to each other in Biology for about three months now. You've never said anything more to me than the perfunctory 'hello'. Now, all of a sudden, you are asking me on a date? What gives?"

"Geez, Swan. You have trust issues." He shrugs as he picks up his back pack. "Forget it. I just thought I'd finally go out on a limb and ask you out. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was nervous around you? Maybe I was a little scared that you'd reject me? Wow. Guess I was right."

Edward started to make his way to the classroom door.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned around and slouched against the door frame. "I'm sorry. I was really rude to you just then. Think you might give me a second chance?"

One side of his mouth slowly started to slide up. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Miss Isabella Swan? Would you do me the honor of being my date at Mike Newton's party?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." I teased. Edward rolled his eyes at me. "You are in luck, Mr. Cullen. I happen to be free this Saturday night." Where this sudden burst of confidence came from, I'll never know.

Edward grinned at me. "Come on, Swan. I'll walk you to your next class." He took my back pack from me and escorted me out the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ewwww. I just don't know what he sees in her. He can have his pick of any girl in Forks High School and he chooses Bella? I don't get it." I can hear Jessica Stanley complaining to Lauren Mallory.

"Maybe she… maybe she… you know?" Lauren boldly starts to suggest.

"Well, if you ask my opinion it would purely have to be a _mercy_ fuck." Jessica giggles back.

I finally turn the corner and face the both of them. "Well, you would know all about mercy fucks now wouldn't you, Jessica? I'm surprised you don't carry a mattress on your back for convenience sake."

Lauren's eyes go wide and she tries to stifle a laugh.

Edward walks up to me and hands me a cup of some sweet yet foul smelling punch. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "Hello, beautiful. Let's get a change of scenery, shall we?"

We walk away and I feel some sort of triumph knowing that I finally had the nerve to stand up to Jessica's bitchiness. Edward leads me outside to a large gazebo that has been decorated with tons of little white lights. Paper Chinese lanterns swing gently in the breeze and I feel almost like Cinderella. Just don't let me turn into a pumpkin at midnight.

"Shall we?" Edward extends a hand to me and offers a dance.

"Seriously? You must have a death wish. These shoes alone are almost guaranteed to cause you bodily damage and you want to add dancing to the equation?"

Edward snakes him arm around my waist and pulls me in tight. Suddenly, I am pressed up against all six feet of hard, lean muscle and I forget how to breathe. He smells so fucking good. Okay. Maybe I breathed just a little. Okay. Maybe I breathed in a lot.

We slowly start swaying and moving around the gazebo. I have to admit that Edward has me doing some reasonable facsimile of dancing. I am lost in the moment. His breath is in my ear, his hands are making gentle circles in the small of my back and I almost feel pretty. Pretty enough to be with Edward Cullen.

The music stops but somehow we don't. We keep swaying together. I don't want to let go and funnily enough I get the feeling he doesn't want to either.

_Alice…__ Rose. I so owe you right now._

Edward's hand slides along my jaw and he lifts my face upward. I staring into the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen. Oh. Dear. God.

He's going to kiss me. His thumb brushes over my bottom lip and my lips part of their own accord. I let a warm breath out and my eyes flutter closed. Suddenly, I feel the buttery softness of his lips on mine. My whole body goes into delirious shock at the feel of Edward Cullen.

Our kiss is sweet and oh so slow. We get used to the feel of one another. I've never been kissed before and judging from the way I feel now, I never want anyone else to kiss me. This is it.

I want Edward Cullen. Period. I want him for the rest of my life.

Sudden loud cheers break out and I am wrenched from the sensual haze that has rendered me senseless.

Edward immediately disengages himself from my arms and walks over to high five Emmett and Jasper. The catcalls make me blush furiously.

"Pay up, mother fuckers. I told you I'd be able to break Swan's ice princess demeanor!"

I feel like the earth is going to swallow me whole. My shame spirals around me and all I can hear is their awful taunts. It was a _lie_.

Edward lied to me to win a bet.

* * *

**Special thanks as always goes out to my fab beta Twi Di! She wants me to ask you people if I should extend this into a full story. Whaddaya think?** **Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
